


Adrenaline

by Cadoan



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Army feels, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Gideon, top!mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People handle the rush of adrenaline from cheating death differently. After Mitchell finds out how Gideon copes with it, he's happy to help. (top!Mitchell and bottom!Gideon and some topping from the bottom! Smut! PWP!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> When I started up Advanced Warfare, I had no idea that I would feel so much for these characters and this pairing. Just wow. Enjoy my first fic in this fandom!

Being a soldier was… different. Mitchell didn’t really know how else to put it. Well, it wasn’t different for him since military life was essentially all he knew. He went to military school as a teenager and he enlisted as soon as he was of the right age. He had fought wars what felt like his entire life. What he meant when he said that being a soldier was different was that it was different from what most people thought. Most people thought it was all gold and glory, killing the bad guys, winning the fight, being celebrated as heroes. Most people just saw the aftermath of the wars he had fought in. It was either ruined cities, lost lives or.... “glory”.

Most people wouldn’t know what it was like to lose a friend from a stray bullet. Most people wouldn’t see the terror in your friend’s eyes as blood pumped out of a hole in their neck and most people wouldn’t know what it felt like being covered in your friend’s blood as you desperatly tried to stop the bleeding.

Most people wouldn’t know what it was like to lose a limb or two.  
Most people wouldn’t know what it was like to risk their life every single day.

Mitchell never felt as home as he did when he was with his fellow soldiers. The people you fought with on the battlefield became your friends, your family, your everything. They got it. After you came back from a mission, the adrenaline was always pumping. That’s what having bullets fly around you and grenades exploding next to you will do to you. There was this feeling that you had cheated death once again. People dealed with this in different ways. Some people got drunk, some people started fights. Mitchell always went running. For as long as he had been in the military, his way of coping with the excess adrenaline had been to run laps around the military base track court until his legs would give in. He always slept the best when his body was completely exhausted.

After they had taken down Hades, the most important part in taking down the KVA, Mitchell had once again put on the white Atlas sweatshirt and grey track pants. The rain had been absolutely pouring down, but still he pound the ground lap after lap. He didn’t know for how long he had been running when he felt like he was being watched. He trusted his instincts and slowed down to a halt. Turning to his left, he peered over to the tunnel that led away from the track court and back into the Atlas base, some 50 meters away from where he stood. There, in the half shadow and completely shielded from the rain, stood Gideon, watching him intently. A shiver, not only because of the wet rain pounding his completely drenched chest, ran down his spine. He jogged across the short grass that grew in the middle of the track course and made his way over to the tunnel. Gideon was leaning with his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest, face neutral.

“Good work out there today mate,” Gideon said and cocked his head to the right. There was a very intense air around the man, more intense than usual. The air was thick between them. Mitchell wiped some water off his forehead.

“Now Atlas can finally start dismantling the KVA.”

Gideon hummed as an answer, as if impatient. Mitchell could feel the hairs of his back stand up. None of them said anything, but Mitchell felt Gideon’s piercing blue eyes on him. Suddenly, Gideon pushed off the wall and walked the few steps needed to close the distance between them. Mitchell had to fight the impulse to take a step back. They were now standing as close as they could without touching each other, but Mitchell could feel the heat and energy emanating off the man. Mitchell looked down on the almost 15 centimeter shorter man and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He didn’t know for how long they had been looking at each other when Gideon placed a hand behind his neck and pulled his head down. It was if a shot had been fired when their lips met. Mitchell kissed Gideon back with the same intensity that the shorter man was using. He started walking forward and soon Gideon had his back up against the wall and Mitchell’s thigh between his legs. Gideon let his hand roam over the sweatshirt that was clinging to Mitchell’s upper body as if it was a second skin.

That first time had ended up with them eventually breaking the kiss to find a cleaning supply closet. Gideon had lied down on a big crate and spread his legs for Mitchell, who had pounded away at the man while he tugged impatiently at the other man’s cock. Gideon had held onto the edge of the crate for dear life while he swore his way throughout the entire quick, hard fuck. Mitchell wasn’t gonna lie, it had turned him on. He had been standing up the entire time, one hand’s fingers digging into one of Gideon’s muscular thighs and the other one stroking the blonde man’s cock in time with his trusts.

That had also been the time Mitchell had found out that Gideon handled the adrenaline by fucking.

It had gone a few years since they had taken Hades out and Atlas had spent the time taking out hidden KVA cells one by one. Today had been a rough one. They had received intel about a cell hiding out in an old school ruin, but when they got there it turned out that they had since long cleared off and the whole place was rigged with explosives. Two had died and the rest of them had just escaped with their lives. Mitchell was lying on his back in his bed, hands behind his head, staring up into the ceiling. He was restless. Any second now…

As if on cue, the door to his small room slammed open. There, Gideon, breathing heavily, fire in his eyes. Mitchell sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, but didn’t make any other move. Gideon stepped into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. He took three wide strides, pulling his tight white t-shirt over his head as he closed the distance between the door and the bed. He stopped in front of the bed and looked down on the man sitting on it. Mitchell let his eyes feast on the blonde man’s ripped chest. Some spots had a lighter skin color than others, proof of where the exo medic had repaired the flesh and skin from bullets that had hit him earlier in the day. It had been a close call for many of them. Without saying a word, Mitchell leaned slightly backwards and parted his legs just he tiniest bit. Gideon’s eyes flared with hunger and he moved to straddle Mitchell.

“Mitchell…” he growled with a sound emanating deep within his chest, a sound that drew Mitchell wild. He put his hands on Gideon’s hips and pulled the man close, his mouth attacking the blonde man’s neck. Gideon, almost as if subconsciously, tilted his head to give Mitchell better access. Mitchell felt one hand come to rest at the back of his neck and another one snake its way into his hair. Gideon fisted the hand in Mitchell’s hair and pulled on the brown curls in a way that sent shivers of lust through his whole body. Mitchell focused his attention on the right side of Gideon’s neck, sucking and licking the tattoo of the Union Jack. When he bit down on the tattoo, the man moaned.

“Fuck me Mitchell… Shit...” That made lust wreck Mitchell’s body. That was two words the brit said all the time. He said it when he was angry, when he was surprised and when he was defeated. When he said it like this though, the swearing now suddenly taking on a whole other meaning… Mitchell didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Please, Jack…”

Fuck, when Gideon used his first name, he just couldn’t control himself anymore. He put his arms around the other man’s chest and flipped them down and around. He was now pinning the brit to the bed, kissing him frantically while trying to unbuckle the brit’s belt. Gideon growled impatiently and swatted away Mitchell’s hands.

“Let me do it,” Gideon hissed against his lips, and Mitchell did as told. He sat back on his knees and unbuckled his own belt while watching Gideon squirm his way out of his pants. Lust once again surged through his body as he saw the ripple of muscle when Gideon moved. His actions grew hurried and he quickly shed both his pants and his shirt. Both men were now naked and they looked hungrily at each other, almost daring each other to do something. Then, a serious facial expression came onto Gideon’s face as he slowly turned around and got onto his knees and elbows. Then, he looked back at Mitchell over his shoulder.

“Just get on with it mate.” Impatient. 

Mitchell managed fight the reflex to instantly do as he was told, but instead quirked the corner of his mouth upwards. Gideon made a frustrated sound.

“Stop fucking teasing and fuck me.”

Mitchell could no longer resist the man’s commands and shuffled closer, reaching up over the other man to the bedstand. He immediatly found the small bottle of lube stashed in the uppermost drawer. Sitting back on his knees he squeezed a decent amount into his open palm. He coated his fingers and placed his prosthetic arm on the small of the man’s back whilst starting to slip to fingers into the man. Gideon gave a content sound and pushed back onto his hand, making them slip further in. Mitchell knew what Gideon wanted, and it wasn’t any slow lovemaking. After a mission, Gideon wanted it quick, raw and hard. Mitchell obliged and started stretching the blonde brit, soon making scissoring motions with four fingers. Gideon was starting to shift impatiently.

“Jack…” 

A warning, a command and a plea all in one. Taking the small bottle of lube again he squeezed a small amount into his hand. Coating his cock in one quick movement of his wrist, he stood up on his knees and lined himself up with Gideon’s entrance. Placing his prosthetic hand on Gideon’s hip and using his real hand to guide himself, he slowly started to slide into the blonde man. Tight heat wrapped around him and he gave a moan as he slid in centimeter by centimeter. When Mitchell managed to tear his eyes away from the utterly delicious sight that was his cock disappearing into the shorter man, he saw how Gideon had buried his face into the bend of his left arm. The man’s brow was furrowed and he was giving a long, low moan that urged Mitchell on. He let go of his cock and placed his now free hand on Gideon’s other hip, steadying himself. Then, he slammed the last few centimeters into Gideon, burying himself to the base. Gideon swore loudly, pushing back onto Mitchell. Mitchell quickly set a pace of pulling out slowly and stabbing in quick, a pace that he knew drew the brit wild. He was looking for that spot inside of the brit that would make him scream swearwords at him. Altering his angle a tiny bit, pulling out and sliding in forcefully, he knew he had hit the spot.

“FUCK! Fuck, fuck fuck…” Mitchell was close to coming right then and there, the way Gideon tightened around him. Leaning forward he hovered over the man below him, placing his hand next to the man’s head. Keeping up his pace, he husked into Gideon’s ear;

“Come for me, Gideon.”

“Shit, fuuuuck, you fucker...” Mitchell could feel that Gideon was close to the edge, the way he was twitching around his cock. He was getting closer and closer by the second as well. Sitting back again, he grabbed Gideon’s waist and started to thrust frantically. Then, suddenly, Gideon pushed himself up onto his hands, throwing his head back. The tightening around his cock and flex of muscles in Gideon’s back was enough to push Mitchell over the edge. He came violently, his fingers digging into flesh as he did. In the middle of his orgasm he felt how the captain started coming as well. 

Once they both had rode out the waves of lust crashing over them, they collapsed on the bed, Mitchell on top of Gideon. Mitchell pressed a sloppy kiss to Gideon's temple and proceeded to roll of the man, ending up on his back. He tucked his right hand under his head and looked to his side at Gideon's face. The brit looked at ease, content, all of the restlessness and impatience gone from his features. 

"Fuck me, that was good," the blonde said. Mitchell smiled.

"Already? Sure, if you're up for it..."

Gideon scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself Mitchell." Mitchell's smiled widened, teeth gleaming.

"You love it."

Gideon's scowl turned into half a smirk, blue eyes shining.

"Fuck you."

"Oh no, fuck _you_."

Both men grinned.


End file.
